


Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, in for Destruction of Government Property

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Drabble, Established Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Gibbs is a Little Shit, Hickeys, M/M, Tony's in trouble, Vague Director again, based on a post, destruction of government property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Based on a post I found. Tony gets in trouble for 'destruction of government property', which here is really ex-government property turned federal agent.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, in for Destruction of Government Property

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fa/ea/29/faea296c76c3596ff90d0803dacdbf95.jpg

Tony sighed as the phone on his desk rang for the millionth time that day. “Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking.”

“Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony snapped up at hearing the Director’s voice over the phone. “Director! This is unexpected; how can I help?”

“Please, report to my office, Agent.”

“Right away, Director!” Tony hung up and rushed up the stairs to MTAC as he heard McGee say “What’s the Director want with Tony?”

“Go on in,” The Director’s assistant said, not looking up from the computer and waving a hand at the door.

Tony entered the Director’s office. “Director.”

“Special Agent DiNozzo.” Both the exasperated look on the Director’s face and the steepled hands were not good indications of Tony getting clapped on the back for his services.

“Agent,” The Director said seriously, “I’m hoping this is a one-time thing. Therefore, I’m only giving you one warning?”

“I don’t understand, Director?”

“Agent DiNozzo,” The Director said, “Please do not harm or destroy any government property again. Dismissed.”

Stunned, Tony walked out of MTAC and sat at his desk on autopilot. “What’d the Director want, Tony?” McGee asked.

“I don’t know, Probie,” Tony said, “Apparently, destruction of government property.”

“Huh,” McGee said, looking confused as he went back to typing at his computer. Tony groaned and ran a hand down his face.

He felt Gibbs looking at him and raised his head. The other didn’t break eye contact with him as he tilted his head, keeping on the straightest face. Just visible above his collar was the hickey Tony gave him last night.

“Destruction of government property, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, “Better get that cleared up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
